Kiai
or or & |similar='Exploding Wave Explosive Wave Gravity Impact Invisible Eye Blast Maiden's Burst Spirit Shot' }} Kiai (気合い or 気合砲, Kiai-hō; lit. "Kiai Cannon" or "Ki Blast Cannon")Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, 1993''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, 2008Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 is a ''ki attack that appears throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. It is a very powerful, white-clear force that emits from the user's body and inflicts severe damage to the surrounding area. Alternatively, this force can be used to dispel weaker attacks (variation called Kiai Keshi in Daizenshuu 7), as shown by Tien Shinhan and Pikkon on a few occasions. Overview The blast's power, speed, range, and force vary based on its user; however, there are also variations of the technique that have been shown to have different effects. For example, Goku's version is oftentimes projected from his hands, but it can also be released from his eyes. Tien's version can also be released from his hands, and can deflect and nullify ki blasts with no damage done to his surroundings. However, Uub's variation seems to channel and release the technique from his entire body, and was shown to be able to lift the tiled flooring of the World Martial Arts Tournament's arena. Furthermore, unlike the other variations, the power of Uub's Kiai is fueled by his rage rather than the concentration of his ki. Android 17 can fire a kiai from his palm that explodes upon contact with the opponent and uses it in lieu of energy attacks. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and the ''Raging Blast'' series, it is available as a smash attack combo. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, in full power ki mode, it can be used as an additional attack if one uses the smash attack rush; the user will kiai blast the opponent into some random large rocks. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Kiai appears under the name Ki Blast Cannon and is one of Adult Gohan's Super Skills which he will teach to the Future Warrior while they are training under him and Videl as the Warrior's Masters. The Warrior can also use other kiai techniques such as Angry Shout, Dirty Fireworks (under the name Flash Strike), Gravity Impact, Volcano Explosion (under the name Giant Storm), Invisible Eye Blast (under the name Evil Eyes), & Spirit Shot (under the name Spirit Explosion). Users *Goku *GohanDragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, 1990 *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Vegeta *Vegito *Gogeta *Kami *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Piccolo *Master Roshi *Chi-Chi *Ginger *Garlic Jr. *Frieza *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Meta-Cooler (used to end the "You Are Stronger Than I Expected" counterattack) *Broly *Cell (used to end the "Fear Me!" rush and as part of Gravity Impact) *Pikkon (also used during the "No Running " rush) *Mr. Satan *Supreme Kai *KibitoDragon Ball Heroes, 2010 *Spopovich *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Kid Buu (as part of his Angry Shout) *Vegito *Beerus *Whis *UubDragon Ball Z episode 291, "Goku's Next Journey" *Baby Vegeta *Eis ShenronDragon Ball GT episode 56, "The Three-Star Dragon" *Omega Shenron *Goku Jr. *Heroine *Akina *Future Gohan (as part of the Spirit Shot) *Future Warrior (Angry Shout, Evil Eyes, Flash Strike, Giant Storm, Gravity Impact, Ki Blast Cannon, Spirit Explosion)Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 Variations *'Angry Shout' - A powerful Kiai scream used by Kid Buu and his reincarnation Uub. *'Shockwave Fist' - An attack where the fist is pumped with tremendous energy, releasing a shockwave. Goku was taught this technique by Kami during his training, and he used it to defeat Chi-Chi during the 23rd World Martial Tournament. *'Exploding Wave' – Version from the Kiai that affects the area's geomagnetic field, creating explosions in the terrain. **'Angry Explosion' - Majin Buu's version of the Exploding Wave. It is called Shockwave From the Entire Body in Daizenshuu 7. *'Spirit Shot' – Version from the Kiai fired from both hands, on two different directions, and at the same time. Used by Goku. *'Gravity Impact' - Cell's powerful Kiai technique fired from the users left hand that generates a shockwave powerful enough to cancel even the most powerful of Ki Blasts. Used by Perfect Cell in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – A Kiai shot from the eyes. *'Shockwave From the Fingertips' - A rapid fire Kiai attack used by Third Form Frieza in the manga. In the anime and video games it is replaced with an almost identical rapid fire Death Bullet/Death Beam attack named Crazy Finger Beam. *'Kamehameha Hane Kaeshi' - Tien's Kiai technique that can nullify or deflect ki waves like the Kamehameha. Trivia *In Akira Toriyama's 1998 manga, Kajika, the Kiai technique is used extensively by members of the Kawa tribe, such as Kajika and Isaza. *In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Tien has a Master Z-Soul called "Haaaaaaaaaaaah!" which completely nullifies damage from all Kamehameha techniques when equipped. It can be obtained by sparring with Tien after completing his training in the GT Pack 1 DLC. The Z-Soul's ability to nullify Kamehameha techniques is a reference to his Kamehameha Hane Kaeshi. *In real life martial arts, a Kiai is a shout that a martial artists yell that acts as a battle cry and serves to empower themselves through releasing their energy. The concept has become a notable part of Asian martial arts in popular culture, especially in martial arts films, in writing rendered in variants such as Hi-yah!, Aiyah!, Eeee-yah!, or Hyah!. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques